


Sometimes it hurt

by MewmewRAWR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewmewRAWR/pseuds/MewmewRAWR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jo reminds Dean a little too much of Mary and he can't bear to be around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes it hurt

It’s November 2nd, and Dean spends the entire day avoiding her, just like he has every year on this day since they’ve been together. Jo doesn’t really mind though, not as much as she used to, not since she realized the reason  _why_  he can never bring himself to be around her on this day.

It’s because she reminds him a little too much of Mary, from the way that she looks, right down to her spirited and stubborn personallity—and sometimes she thinks that’s part of why he loves her, and she doesn’t really mind that either.

It’s the fact that sometimes— _like today for instance_ , it actually  _hurts_  Dean to be around her because of how much she reminds him of her that she hates. So she gives him the day to himself, to drink, and hunt, and cry in whatever cheap motel he holes himself up in. And she doesn’t try to comfort him anymore when he drunkenly stumbles back into their little apartment during the middle of the night.

 _She can’t bring herself to_ , not since that time he got completely plastered and mistook her for Mary and kept saying how sorry he was that he couldn’t have saved her, kept saying that he  _tried_ to warn her, but that son of a bitch Michael made her forget, and then he just held onto her and cried until he fell asleep—and it took everything Jo had not to break down and cry with him.

So she lets him avoid her, let’s him creep out of their bed at the crack of dawn to get an early start at drinking. And if he stops, and just stares at her for a moment before turning away and wordlessly walking out of the room, that’s okay. And if he hugs her just a little bit tighter when he crawls back in later that night, that’s okay too.


End file.
